Sleepy
}} '''Sleepy' is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time, and a member of the brotherhood of dwarfs that accompanied Snow White in several adventures. As his name indicates, he is always presented as being tired and sleepy, but is nevertheless an active member of the group, enjoying his work at the mines and adopting an adventurous spirit when it is required. Following the Dark Curse, Sleepy became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Walter, a security officer at the local hospital, who shares Sleepy's main characteristic. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Sleepy hatches from an egg, as all dwarves do, and is put to work in the diamond mines after being given his name which appeared magically on a pick-axe. Sleepy is put in a group with Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Dreamy, Happy, Sneezy and Stealthy. Sleepy and the rest of the dwarves love to do what they do, mine and work all day, the rest of them that is, besides Dreamy. The dwarves are completely skeptical when Dreamy tells them he’s fallen in love with a fairy by the name of Nova, telling him that dwarves are incapable of love, only work. Dreamy isn’t convinced and decides to sneak off one night with Nova, however, all the dwarves are awakened by his abandonment. Sleepy and the others all say goodbye. However, Dreamy comes back, without his love, and takes a new name; Grumpy. }} Snow White becomes imprisoned by King George. Along with Grumpy and Stealthy, the three of them escape the castle together, however, in battle, Stealthy is killed as he tries to flee. Snow uses her identity to save Grumpy and set him free. After breaking Prince Charming’s heart, Snow leaves the castle and is approached by Sleepy and the other dwarves, who are saddened over Stealthy’s death. With Snow in need of a place to live, the dwarves offer for her to come live with them in their cottage in the Enchanted Forest, she agrees. A while later, when Grumpy hears of Prince Charming leaving his fiancée, Abigail, he comes looking for Snow to tell her the news. Sleepy is present when he looks for her. When he finds Snow, he’s too late and discovers she drunk a potion wiping her memory of Charming. (“True North”/”7:15 A.M.”) }} Whilst living with the dwarves and having lost her memory of Prince Charming, Snow White is angry all of the time. The seven of them, including Sleepy, diagnose that this is because of the potion she took. However, she believes that it is because of the Evil Queen, and decides that she wants to kill her. The dwarves along with Jiminy Cricket try to ward her away from it, and manage to, convincing her to go to Rumplestiltskin to get him to reverse the potion's effects. However, when Snow visits Rumple, she discovers there is no cure. She instead gets help from him to kill the queen. Charming hears of this and stops Snow, helping her regain her memory with true love's kiss. Soon after this, Charming is kidnapped and taken away by King George's men. Snow returns to the dwarves and they decide that it's time to show Regina what Snow White and seven dwarves can really do. }} Sleepy, along with Bashful, Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Snow White, Granny and Red Riding Hood plan on making an attack on King George's castle to rescue Prince Charming, who has been taken prisoner. Things grow complicated when they realize that Regina is in the area, so they believe its a trap. Despite this, the group advances on the castle, with assistance from the Blue Fairy and her fellow fairies, and they manage to wipe out King George's guards. When Snow finds Charming, she discovers that he has been kidnapped by Regina, and she's asked to meet up with the queen. The dwarves, including Sleepy, worry for Snow's safety when she agrees to meet her, and their fear turns out to be correct as they later find Snow White lying on the floor, appearing dead as she is under a sleeping curse, but this is unknown to them. }} While searching for Snow White, Prince Charming enters the woods and approaches the seven dwarves, who are located in a clearing, around the glass casket they built for Snow, who is comatose after ingesting a poisoned apple, and presumably believed to be deceased. Doc tells the Prince that he's too late, and when he sees his beloved princess confined in the coffin, he is horrified. He looks at her, with a melancholic gaze, and orders the dwarfs to open the casket. Grumpy tells him "I'm sorry, she's gone", but a teary-eyed Prince begs him to at least allow him to say goodbye. The depressed dwarfs remove the glass top of the coffin, and the prince leans down for a kiss. When he kisses her, waves of magic are spread through the air, and the area, that was dark and slowly being covered with snow, is filled with light and life. ("Pilot"/" A Land Without Magic") }} The dwarfs attend when Snow and Charming rally up some villagers in order to tell them their intentions of taking back the kingdom. The villagers seem to support Snow's cause until it comes to the prospect of actually fighting the Evil Queen, and when Regina herself arrives, the villagers hide. Sleepy and the others witness the Queen offer Snow a deal - live in exile with Charming and the dwarfs, thus giving up her claim to the throne, or her subjects die one by one. Later, Snow is more inclined to living in exile, which is supported by the dwarfs, but Charming doesn't agree. This leads Sleepy and the dwarfs to accuse him of being a gold-digger who's only interested in Snow for her crown. Despite Charming denying this, the dwarfs stick to their guns. When it comes time for Snow to make the deal with Regina, she refuses thanks to the new confidence instilled into her by Charming, and the Queen assures the princess that she shall see her on the battlefield. This leads Grumpy to apologize to Charming, and the dwarfs decide to accept the prince as Snow's soul mate. }} A while later, Sleepy attends Snow and Charming's wedding along with his fellow dwarfs and he witnesses Queen Regina threaten everyone with her curse. ("Pilot"/"The Thing You Love Most"/"The New Neverland") Snow White and Prince Charming arrive home from their honeymoon to find Sleepy sleeping at the entrance to the castle's bridge. Snow recalls having told the dwarfs not to put Sleepy on guard duty, but then Charming notices that a soldier is asleep as well, and they conclude that this is some sort of sleeping curse and that Regina is behind it. However, the real culprit is Maleficent, who wants to strike a deal with the Charmings. The deal goes sour and culminates in Snow finding out that she's pregnant. He attends a royal council meeting when it is discussed that Snow will travel through a portal to escape the curse. When the curse is finally enacted, Sleepy is sent to a town named Storybrooke where he lives as Walter, a security guard, unable to remember his former life. ("Pilot"/"The Stranger") 'After the Curse' 'Season 1 }} When David Nolan goes missing, Sheriff Graham, Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard ask Walter to view the security cameras. Sheriff Graham asks Walter if he or Leroy, the only two people whom where on shift at the time of the disappearance, saw anything suspicious. Walter tells them that he didn't and Leroy jokingly says it would have been because Walter was sleeping on the job again. This causes Walter to reveal that Leroy drinks on the job. After realizing they are watching the wrong tapes, they find the correct one and see that David Nolan woke up from his coma and walked into the woods. }} Walter and his friend, Tom Clark, the pharmacist, visit Granny's Diner during Miner's Day so they can have a drink together at the bar. They find that there aren't two seats next to each other so they cannot sit together. Leroy is also sat at the bar, eating food, with a chair either side of him. They ask if he could move up a seat, allowing them to sit together, but he grumpily and rudely refuses. He tells them that if they want to sit together, they should have got here earlier. Tom sarcastically calls Leroy a ray of sunshine before accidentally sneezing all over his food. Leroy loses his appetite and then leaves, allowing the two to sit together. Mary Margaret enters the diner asking for volunteers to help sell candles for Miner's Day, but Walter doesn't offer to help. Later on, during the celebration and when the lights go out, Walter buys one of the candles to light up the area. }} One night, Regina is has a terrifying nightmare in which the people of Storybrooke become aware of their past selves and seek vengeance against her. Walter is a part of the dream, and watches as people tie Regina to an apple tree in the middle of the road, out on the town. Regina begs to be let go, to which Ruby replies that they won't, not after what she's done to them. Everyone in the crowd yells aggressively at the queen, excited for vengeance. Eventually, Walter and the others watch as Emma proceeds to behead Regina. The mayor and former queen awakens from her horrid dream, shaken. Season 2 After the curse is broken and everyone is reuniting with one another, Snow is addressed as “Your highness”, and she is excited to see before her very eyes the seven dwarves, reunited, and taking a bow. They all exchange in a group hug. When they break it off, Grumpy asks if the curse has been broken, and Charming replies that it appears so. Charming and Grumpy then shake hands while Red asks what they do now. Grumpy asks why they’re still in Storybrooke, Charming tells him that that’s an excellent question. All the dwarves, including Sleepy, begin to ask questions about the curse and purple smoke until they’re interrupted by one short answer: “Magic”. The line comes from the Blue Fairy, who joins them, and says that magic is there as she can feel it. The group go to find Rumplestiltskin, the man responsible for the return of magic, but on their way, Jiminy approaches them and asks them to stop an angry mom from killing Regina. Sleepy and his fellow six dwarves decide to go and investigate the barrier that leads of of Storybrooke, they draw a chalk line, marking it, and suggest a volunteer to cross it. To determine who crosses, they each draw a straw, as Sleepy takes his, he wonders if crossing the line would be even worse with magic now back. They then reveal their straws and discover Sneezy is to cross. Sneezy is reluctant but Grumpy eventually pushes him over the line, he is then affected by an odd energy and something strange happens to him. Later, the seven dwarves come running into town to alert the residents that when you leave Storybrooke, you lose all memories of your fairytale self, such as what happened to Sneezy, who thinks he's Mr. Clark again. Sleepy and the other dwarfs then head to the mines, determined to find fairydust to help their friend. The dwarves want to get Sneezy back to his normal self with his normal memories and so have decided to look for some fairy dust to save him. Sleepy and the rest of the dwarves take their pick axes down to Storybrooke's mines where they, to no avail, mine for some dust. They are aided by Prince Charming who helps them mine, wanting to use the dust to help Snow and Emma return home. The dwarves' mines are later used as a means of making Belle cross the line when she is locked into a minecart and sent to the border. However, after noticing the mine dust on Moe French's hand, Charming realizes where she has been sent so he, Ruby and Mr. Gold go to save her. Mr. Gold uses his magic to stop the cart just in time. Whilst continuing their search for the magical diamonds that can be used to fix Jefferson’s hat and return their friend, Sneezy’s, memory, the dwarfs begin to get tired as they work non-stop. Happy suggests that the group go over to Granny’s Diner for a drink, stating they must be quick before they miss happy hour. All the dwarfs except for Grumpy seem excited to leave. Happy tries to persuade Grumpy to join them, but he refuses, stating he has work to do. He says this, he becomes frustrated and mines harder. Suddenly, he breaks through the rock and falls into a hidden cave. All the dwarfs look down to check if he’s alright. He is, and there is good news, they found diamonds. Charming and the Blue Fairy are called and they arrive. Blue explains that the diamonds need to be refined and turned to dust so they can use it. The group then head over to Granny’s Diner for a well-deserved beer and they celebrate together. Rumplestiltskin and Regina head down to the dwarves mines with the Fairy Godmother's wand and they absorb all of the magical power from the diamonds that the dwarves found so they can create a spell to stop anyone who passes through the portal to Storybrooke. Later on, whilst surveying the mines, Grumpy discovers that the diamonds have gone missing so he, along with Sleepy, Red, Bashful, Doc, Dopey and Happy head over to Mr. Gold's shop to tell Henry, who is watching over Prince Charming under the sleeping curse, of Rumple and Regina's betrayal. Henry and Red set off to stop Rumple and Regina, leaving the dwarves to watch over Charming as he sleeps. Later, when Snow and Emma successfully return to Storybrooke after their long journey being trapped in the fairytale world, they head over to Mr. Gold's shop and Snow awakens Charming with true loves kiss. The dwarves are there to witness this and then they join a group for a trip to Granny's Diner. Following the return of Snow White and Emma Swan to Storybrooke after they were left stranded in the fairytale land, a welcome back party is held in their honor at Granny's Diner. Sleepy, his fellow dwarves, and several other people arrive early at the party and chat amongst themselves whilst drinking a beer and they wait for everyone else to arrive. When Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry arrive, they all cheer and greet them. He then witnesses Charming give his speech about how he wants to give finding Snow a little break for a while. Sleepy then witnesses Regina arrive unexpectedly, and he doesn't give her a very warm welcome. After its explained that Emma invited her, Sleepy enjoys the rest of the party talking and drinking with his friends. It is the day of Archie Hopper's funeral and Mary Margaret gives the eulogy. Sleepy and his fellow dwarfs are present for the ceremony and they listen to the speech that is given. Mary Margaret gives a beautiful speech about how Archie will always be with them before the beloved conscience is buried. After the speech, everyone goes around giving their friends comforting hugs. Later, at the wake, Emma is saddened that she cannot cheer Henry up and Mary Margaret comforts her, that is, until Grumpy steps out and says that he and the dwarfs would all like to go back to the Enchanted Forest. The princesses are opposed to this but Grumpy points out that with Archie's death, Storybrooke isn't safe any more. He then goes on to say that there's a whole world out there that could see something in town like magic. He also adds that despite liking things such as penicillin, they're all homesick. Once David saves Anton the giant from falling down a hole in the ground, the latter befriends the town and heads back to Granny's Diner. When there, he asks how good the farmland is, and David replies that it's good. He then reveals that he has a cutting of beanstalk that will be able to grow magic beans which can create portals back to their land. The town is overjoyed and Leroy gathers up Sleepy and the rest of the dwarfs to go and farm their new crop, Anton is confused, having thought they were miners, but Leroy explains that work is work. Before they plant the beanstalk, Leroy hands Anton a pickaxe, as he is to be helping them, and it names him "Tiny". David asks, since he did his fair share in the mines, why he never got one, and Leroy replies that it's because he's not a dwarf. Sleepy and the rest of the dwarfs then begin their work and start to grow magic beans together. Mary Margaret and David drive Emma out to see the magic bean crops which are revealed to have been charmed by Mother Superior so that an invisible barrier resides over them, meaning that the town doesn't know what Anton, Sleepy, and the rest of dwarfs are up to. Anton is very happy to see Emma and they begin to converse, but soon enough, Leroy approaches them and tells the former giant to "quit lollygagging" as they have work to do. They return to the crops and Anton notes how much dwarfs love to work. Later, Sleepy, along with David, Mary Margaret, Anton and the other dwarfs, pull up outside Granny's Diner. They hop off the truck after a hard day of work before heading inside, where Leroy says that Tiny's buying. Anton is surprised by this and Leroy tells him that new guy always buys, despite Anton saying that he hasn't any money as they head inside. After David and Mary Margaret leave, Regina uses magic to trace their tire tracks back to the harvest, where she discovers the magic beans are being grown. As Mr. Gold returns to his pawn shop, he discovers that the dwarfs are ransacking it. Due to the fact that the curse's fail-safe has now been activated and they're all on the way to the grave, he presumes that they are looters, but Leroy points out that it's not looting if you're taking back what already belongs to him. He finds Sneezy's old stein on a shelf and fills it with a blue potion that will be able to restore his memories when drunk from something that he treasures. Leroy explains that Mother Superior has been working on the potion all along and that she finally cracked it when she took a hair from young Pinocchio - someone unaffected by the curse. Sneezy is unsure about getting his memories back as he knows he might die, but he is escorted outside by the dwarfs where he presumably regains his fairytale identity. Later on, Sleepy and his fellow dwarfs are gathered at Granny's Diner as they and a group of people prepare to return to the Enchanted Forest to escape the fail safe's destruction. However, their plan soon changes when they all agree and convince Emma to send the fail safe through a portal after learning that Regina is sacrificing her life for everyone. Season 3 }} Leroy, along with the other dwarfs, Mother Superior, Archie and multiple other members of the town, are celebrating through the streets after the near-apocalypse brought by Greg and Tamara is ended by the Charmings. However, they soon come across a saddened Belle, who reveals that the same evil duo kidnapped Henry and took him through a portal and Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Gold and Hook followed them in the latter's ship. They wonder why Belle was left behind, and she says that they had to, revealing that Rumple gave her a cloaking spell to cast on the town in order to stop others like Greg and Tamara from finding them. The townspeople then head down into the mines where Leroy and the dwarfs use their pick axes in order to discover a vein of magic diamond in the rocks. They are able to do so, and Belle pours the potion over said diamonds, meaning its magic is spread through the entire town, casting a protective bubble over it. Five days later, Leroy, Happy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy and Dopey are sitting at the beach eating lunch and discussing how quiet life in Storybrooke has been ever since Snow and Charming left. They comment that this is the longest amount of time without any sort of disastrous or overly-strange event, and almost on queue, a mermaid named Ariel emerges from the waters. She applies a magical bracelet, which gives her legs, and is approached by Leroy. She introduces herself and asks the dwarf if he knows where she can find a person named Belle; Grumpy nods, and shows her the way. When Ariel leaves Storybrooke, it is with a magical object that should be able to help Rumpelstiltskin and the others defeat Peter Pan, who has Henry captive. }} Following Peter Pan's supposed defeat, Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, David, Hook, Henry, and Gold all return back to Storybrooke on the Jolly Roger, bringing with them all the lost boys, the Shadow, and a captive Pan. Sleepy is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming everyone home. He is present when Mary Margaret surprises the Storybrooke residents by telling them that Regina's helpful efforts are what allowed them all to return home. Sleepy and everyone else celebrate the safe journey home at Granny's Diner. }} Everyone's happiness is cut short when Storybrooke once again faces trouble in the form of Peter Pan, who steals the Dark Curse scroll from Regina's vault. He plans on casting it in order to remove everyone's memories and take over the seaside town. Once succeeding, he is defeated by his son, Rumplestiltskin; both of their lives are lost. As the curse spreads throughout the town, the dwarfs meet up with everyone else at the town border. Regina is able to keep Pan's cursing curse from happening, but the cost is every single former Enchanted Forest inhabitant will be sent back to their old world while Storybrooke will vanish as if it never existed. Emma and Henry stay behind in the Land Without Magic, and Regina rewrites new memories for both of them so they forget their Storybrooke lives. As the mother and son cross out of Storybrooke, Regina stops the curse, thus sending everyone home. 'Before the Second Curse }} After Regina is able to undo Pan's casting of the Dark Curse, all the inhabitants of Storybrooke, including the seven dwarfs, pay the price of returning to the Enchanted Forest and revert to their original personas. The dwarfs arrive in a group along with Snow White, Charming, Regina, Belle, Hook, Neal, Red, and Granny in Aurora and Phillip's kingdom. A plan quickly assembles for everyone to make their way to the Dark Palace. Before setting out, Grumpy learns from Jiminy that fifty other inhabitants have landed in the Enchanted Forest only two miles away. Charming requests that the seven dwarfs set out to tell the other scattered residents to make their way to Regina's palace. Once completing this task, the dwarfs rejoin their own group for the trek to the palace. During the journey, they are accompanied by Robin Hood and his Merry Men. As they near their destination, Regina discovers there is a protection spell cast by whoever is currently residing in her former home, that is keeping them out. Robin Hood suggests that for the time being, everyone can take shelter in Sherwood Forest. }} When departing for Sherwood Forest, the group is attacked by a flying monkey, sending Sleepy and various other members of the crowd hurrying back to witness the creature nearly taking out Neal. They're saved, however, by the formerly Evil Queen, Regina, who turns the winged creature into a stuffed animal which she gives to Roland. Later on in a group discussion, Belle shares her knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in Oz, thus leading them to all realize the person in the Dark Palace is none other than the Wicked Witch of the West. Regina then makes a plan to bring down the castle's shield and mobilize the whole group into it. As night falls, Grumpy gives a signal when he spots her dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3 }} Once returning to Storybrooke after the recasting of the Dark Curse, dwarfs Doc, Bashful, and Dopey all go missing; it soon becomes apparent they were turned into flying monkeys. As Henry Mills' memories are restored, flashes run through his head which include the likes of Sleepy, soon before the curse is broken. Sleepy attends the coronation at Granny's Diner where the name of Snow and Charming's newborn son is to be announced. Leroy is seen talking with Granny, confirming that the Wicked Witch is indeed taken care of, commenting that it's a good thing because if that sleeping beauty - Aurora - was a monkey a day longer, she would have given birth to a monkey baby. Granny laughs, and Leroy comments further that he wouldn't want to be changing those diapers. Sleepy is seen chatting with Doc and Sneezy in the background. Meanwhile, Emma is provoked into leaving when a comment is made by Hook, and everyone soon becomes distracted when it's realized that Zelena's time portal is open, having been activated by her pendant upon her death. Emma and Hook then accidentally fall through it, ending up in the Enchanted Forest of the past. }} After having changed the past and put it right again, Emma and Hook manage to return to the present day and head back to Granny's Diner, where the coronation is still taking place. Sleepy stands witness as the royal baby's name is announced. Charming says that his son is to be named after a hero; someone who sacrificed himself for everyone in attendance, and more; someone who loved the town, and who they loved back. Snow then says it's an honor to introduce everyone to her son, Prince Neal. Sleepy and the others clap, knowing that Neal Cassidy gave his own life to expose the Wicked Witch of the West, and remain at the diner as the celebrations continue late into the night. Season 4' }} Walter drives Leroy home following Prince Neal's coronation celebration at Granny's Diner, but he falls asleep at the wheel and causes the vehicle to swerve out of control. It begins heading for the town's newest arrival - Elsa, the Ice Queen - who freezes the car with her ice magic. The next day, Leroy and Walter go running through town telling people of this new threat, giving Emma and Hook the idea to follow the ice trail that Elsa's left behind. Just as they're about to find her, however, she whips up a giant snow monster to fend them off. The monster then begins rampaging through town, much to Leroy's fright, and he begins riling everyone up and making the situation more hectic. The creature then heads into the woods where it's melted by Regina. }} With the spell of Shattered Sight complete, the seven dwarfs, as well as Granny, can be seen brawling with one another in the center of town; Grumpy specifically is seen being chased by Happy, who's wielding a crossbow, and one of its arrows just barely misses the Snow Queen as she walks by and smiles at what she has accomplished, but later she sacrifices herself in order to break the spell, and this falls down on Storybrooke in the form of snow. When the spell is obliterated totally, Grumpy is seen laughing with Happy, now thinking the fact that he tried to kill him with a crossbow hilarious, while the rest of the townspeople can be seen making up with one another, joyous for their sight no longer being shattered. }} The Author uses his magic to rewrite everyone's story, trapping them in a new book. Snow White is now the Evil Queen, and Charming is her heartless huntsman. When her seven malevolent dwarfs, led by Grumpy, bring Isaac to her as a prisoner, she wants him beheaded, but then he reveals that he knows who she truly loves - Prince James. He died because of the bandit Regina, and since his death she's been using his twin brother as a puppet, despite knowing he'll never measure up. Snow is disheartened to be reminded of this and lets Isaac live, with him telling her that if she wants her happy ending then she needs to kill both Regina and a boy new to this land who wishes to stop him (Henry). Later, Regina tries robbing Snow's tax carriage, only to find the Queen herself hiding inside. The bandit is quickly disarmed, and Snow holds out on ripping her heart out by asking her about the boy, whom Regina refuses to address. Following a brief conversation, Snow uses her magic to make a fireball, ready to burn her nemesis where she stands... but then Robin Hood's arrow hits the carriage door beside her, and thanks to him Regina is able to escape. }} Snow is angry regarding the fact that Regina's heart hasn't been brought to her yet, and the members of the her royal council try blaming each other for any negligence. However, the Queen simply blames herself for not motivating them enough, and so she rips out Doc's heart and crushes it to dust. The dwarfs, along with Granny, are quite disturbed by this, and later Henry becomes the new Author and writes everyone back into the real world. Isaac tries leaving Storybrooke in a car, but Mary Margaret and David soon catch up to and confront him. He reveals his hatred for all heroes, hence why he had them kidnap Maleficent's child, and Mary Margaret finds this pitiable before she and her husband arrest him. Celebrations are had, but then Belle crashes the party and warns everyone that Rumple is dying, and they're all in danger because of it. The hat is used to extract the Dark One from his heart, but it's soon able to escape and attempts taking over Regina. Not wanting this to happen, Emma uses the dagger to tether the darkness to her own soul. She employs her parents to eventually save her, as heroes, before ascending into the air and disappearing completely. As she becomes the new Dark One, her name becomes engraved on the dagger. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 110 08.png Promo 110 09.png Promo 110 10.png Promo 110 11.png Promo 110 12.png Promo 114 02.png Promo 114 09.png Promo 114 13.png Promo 114 14.png Promo 114 20.png Promo 114 21.png Promo 114 22.png Promo 114 26.png Promo 121 19.png Promo 121 20.png Promo 121 21.png Promo 121 22.png Promo 202 07.png Promo 202 08.png Promo 202 09.png Promo 210 18.png Promo 210 20.png Promo 210 22.png Promo 210 25.png Promo 210 26.png Promo 302 15.png Promo 302 16.png Promo 302 18.png Promo 302 22.png Promo 302 23.png Promo 302 26.png Promo 302 39.png Promo 302 40.png Promo 302 42.png Promo 302 43.png Promo 302 44.png Promo 302 45.png Promo 302 46.png Promo 302 47.png Promo 302 48.png Promo 302 49.png Promo 302 50.png Promo 310 07.png Promo 310 08.png Promo 310 13.png Promo 310 14.png Promo 310 29.png Promo 310 31.png Promo 312 10.png Promo 312 13.png Promo 312 21.png Promo 312 25.png Promo 312 36.png Promo 312 37.png Promo 313 03.png Promo 313 13.png Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Flying Monkeys